twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:New Moon (film)
I was wondering I know the New Moon page says that they will be filming in Vancouver,BC in March of this year. But my question is, it says Eclipse we be filmed back to back. Does that mean right after, so does that mean that both the movies will come out next winter (winter of 2009/2010)? Or will they just be filmed at the same time and released at different times.Or will both films just be filmed in the same place? So the question I was wondering about is when someone wrote "back to back", what were they saying? ♥ Alice&Jasper forever 21 20:49, 26 January 2009 (UTC)Insert non-formatted text here i heard somewehre that they will be realsed on different dates but will be flimed one after the other like when new monn is done flimming they will be flimming eclispe right after that Yeah i heard that to, i think its just to save money thats why they will be filmed straight after each other, but they will be realeased at diffrent times i think, so each one gets lots of credit i guess. cast i think that we should list the characters in the book that are likely to make an appearance eg the clearwaters,(harry and seth especially, because i think that the movie might give harry more appearances since his death is such an important part of the book. seth because he plays a bigger role later on.)Cmcwiki 01:27, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ... in the box for example you would type unconfirmed|seth clearwaterCmcwiki 01:29, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :There is no point in guessing right now, because we really have no idea. We should just wait until things are confirmed. TagAlongPam (talk) 03:10, 26 February 2009 (UTC) yes, but how come sam, charlie, billy, and embry aren't up thereCmcwiki 13:12, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :The people included right now are ones who we know are officially reprising their roles in the sequel. Victoria can be added though, because Rachelle Lefevre has confirmed that she is preparing for New Moon. I would assume that both Charlie and Billy will be played by the same actors (would be nice to find some confirmation though), but we still aren't sure about Sam and Embry. TagAlongPam (talk) 20:16, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Spenpiano: I'm so thrilled to see the second film. I been dying to see it since I read the book. I can't wait to see Aro's face. Michael Sheen playing a vampire in this film. Cool! He played a werewolf in the Underworld films. well, i think they should put in more characters, too. harry and seth are definitely important enough and they could probably add lauren mallory, too, since she's the one who makes jessica turn on bella after bella "returns" to school/life in the book. ''' Twilight fan 27 02:42, 13 July 2009 (UTC)Twilight fan 27Twilight fan 27 02:42, 13 July 2009 (UTC) the director! ''Summit has hired Chris Weitz (The Golden Compass, American Pie) as the director for New Moon, and '''he stated that he is very happy to be working on New Moon.'' I can see why. The golden compass was soooo boring, and american pie sounds messed up. New moon is both, so it'll be perfect!- Mectblah Jacob Black's wolf form Wow! That is so cool. I can't believe I get to see what Jacob Black's wolf form looks like. I just saw it in the trailer of the second film, New Moon. I finally get to see the picture that was added in the page of New Moon Film. My heart is bursting in excitement and I can't wait to see the film. I wished it came out early instead of the same month from last year. I'm looking forward to see it.--Spenpiano 21:57, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Title of Movie The title of this article is simply "New Moon", but the actual film's title is The Twilight Saga: New Moon. OMG!!!that was cool when I frist saw the New Moon trailer it was awsome and Jacob was soooooooooooooo sexy!! the movie i can't wait til i go see the movie omg my cousin is goin to take me to the midnight premire and i just can't wait i ahve watched all the trailers and i love ALL of them!!!!!!yay i finally have people to talk to bout my obbession. I've changed what was written. I have changed what was written for the context of New Moon. My reason for changing it is because it was poorly written. Now, I am in no way saying the person who wrote it is a poor writer, because I kept what they said, but just changed it in places and added the correct punctuation and grammar. I hope you like the new one, and feel free to change it as you wish, but please stick to what it says. I've changed what was written. I have changed what was written for the context of New Moon. My reason for changing it is because it was poorly written. Now, I am in no way saying the person who wrote it is a poor writer, because I kept what they said, but just changed it in places and added the correct punctuation and grammar. I hope you like the new one, and feel free to change it as you wish, but please stick to what it says. hey HEY